


Glowing orbs and White Lilies

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: HALLOWEEN [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: This year he could finally mourn properly and just wanted to be left alone. But maybe someone unexpected can help him out. <3Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HALLOWEEN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997137
Kudos: 42
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Glowing orbs and White Lilies

This year he could finally do it. Every freaking year he tried something happened or someone was after him. But this year he was going to do it no matter what! 

He had already told Ron and Hermione that he would like to be left alone and they had agreed with pained expressions. So he was on his way. He had decided to use to apparate but wanted spend a bit of time in the Forbidden Forest. The place he had last seen them. 

So early in the morning, while the 8th year's dorm buzzed with excitement for Halloween, Harry quietly slipped out. He had taken his cloak in case of an emergency and when he saw the crowded hallways he quickly slipped it on unnoticed. 

As he went down the hallways, maneuvering easily among the crowd after years of practice he thought if he would ever be smiling and laughing like the others on Halloween someday. Maybe it might come someday, and that day even he would smile with them.

After sometime he was finally away from the crowd and noise and with a look of his surrounding he took off his cloak. He shivered a bit from the recent cold wind and started on a walk to the forest. 

It didn't take him long and the walk went by in the blink of an eye. He shuddered thinking about the last time he was here. Overwhelmed tears suddenly started pouring out of his which he tried unsuccessfully to wipe. He leaned against a tree trying to control himself when he heard a rustle.

With his wand in his hands in a matter or seconds he was up on his feet waiting for however was about to come his way. And when an unexpected blonde with leaves in his hair appeared Harry let down his wand just a little. 

"Malfoy what are you doing here? "  
"Oh Potter what a lovely surprise! "  
"What? "  
"I guess the others send you out this time? "  
"Malfoy what are you on about? "  
"Hmmm aren't you going to trap me and put in that Death eater costume, I wonder where they got it from though."  
"Malfoy what in the name of Merlin are you talking about? "  
"Hmmm I guess I was wrong well then I'll be on my way but did you see anyone else enter the forest? "  
"What No! "  
"Alright, goodbye Potter. "

And as Malfoy waved at him with a playful smile Harry heard a rustle and in the next moment someone was casting a spell at them. Most specifically at Malfoy. Not know what came over him( Mione called it hero complex) he ran to Malfoy and clutched his hands before apparating to the one place he has been thinking about all day. 

He still felt sick while Malfoy stood with utter poise. It looked like Malfoy was about to say something when apparently he had taken in their surrounding and had shut up. 

"Well Malfoy care to tell me what was that about? "  
"I did before but I would of course repeat myself. Some of the 7th years thought it would be fun to dress me up as a Death Eater with all the mask and everything so I was in the forest away from them until one of them found me and well now here we are. "  
"Mal.. Wha.. Why didn't you tell anyone?! "  
"Hmmm well nobody cares Potter I'm 18 so being an adult means handling all the shit that happens to me. "  
"But.. I... Well.. "  
"Potter I appreciate the concern but I thing you came here for a reason and well you shouldn't worry about others for today."  
"I... But tomo... Well yea alright I'll be going Malfoy. "

With a goodbye to Malfoy who had nodded his head in acknowledgement he was on his way. Unlike the last time he was here he wasn't shivering and he could see everything in the broad daylight. The autumn colours that lined the pathway and that smell of pumpkin spice that surrounded the air made him think how it would have been if he grew up here. 

Wiping the small tears that had escaped he entered through the creeky doors. When he stopped in front their grave he saw someone had cleaned it up and had placed some shimmering flowers. And the tears didn't stop. He took off his spectacles and tried to wipe his face but they just didn't stop. All the moments he could have with them, the little time he had with them in forest that could've been everlasting and the way they had been smiling in the pictures could've all been here with him now overwhelmed him. 

When he opened his eyes the sky had turned darker and he had a blanket on him with wet tears on his face. He was against a tree and when he checked the time it was a bit over an hour since the time he arrived. Quickly getting up and shrinking the mysterious blanket he heads back to them which was not that far away. And his hand had reached for his wand when he saw light gleaming on the other side. 

So with his hand on his halter he slowly creeps up on the intruder until he sees a bit of shimmering blond hair. A bit surprised he quickly walks over and the sight surprises him even more. 

Malfoy was kneeling in front of their place muttering something and conjuring up small white lilies and decorating their place. And the look on his face was different, a look asking for forgiveness. He stood there, while Malfoy placed the lilies and if he liked closely there was also some small light orbs all over the place. Oh! That made his hair shimmer! 

"Well Potter I'm done, I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission and you can take them off. "  
"I.. Wha... How? "  
"You really aren't as stealthy as you think Potter and I know you forgot but I'm not allowed to apparate on my own for a few more months so I had went to find you since I needed your help return, when I found you out here passed out with tears on your face. "  
"... The flowers? "  
"Well those are of course a courtesy when you ask someone's forgiveness when you had done so much wrong to them. "  
"It's umm not your fault. "  
"I know Potter but it was the people who I looked up to and well the way I talked about them when I was little was truly wrong of me. "  
"Yea it was. "  
"Well Potter I talked but I feel you still have some unsaid words so I'll be waiting outside. "  
"Alright."

As he watched Malfoy walk away he felt something shift inside before he dismissed it and turned to his parents. He didn't feel any words would be able to express his feelings so he sat beside them and just thought about his life. Everytime he thought about something funny he would share with them. Everytime he felt that they needed to know about something he shared it with them. And when the sky had turned pitch black with only the orbs illuminating the place he wiped his eyes and got up, promising to return next year and the years after that. And as he walked back to the entrance he felt something heavy being lifted from his shoulder and felt a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

And as he came across a shivering blond he pulled him into a hug hoping he would understand how grateful he was and was glad when he felt cold hands on his back. And with another glance back at the place he apparated them both back to the forest. But as Malfoy was about to head towards the castle Harry reached out for his hands.  
"Potter? "  
"Umm thank you and I umm can we try being friends Malfoy?"  
With a glimmer in his eyes Malfoy smiled softly. "Of course Potter. "  
And this time when Malfoy held out his hands Harry gladly accepted them. <3


End file.
